Awakening
by TimeTravellingThestral
Summary: Alex is having weird visions and Sam keeps appearing to her. Is she waking up and is that good or bad? One shot.


**Author's Note: I have no idea what was running through my head when i was writing this, oh well, i hope you enjoy! Please review.**

Awakening

Alex Drake sat at her desk staring at some paperwork that no body would like to do. She was tired because she had been up for ages, without sleep. Her eyes began to feel a lot heavier and she slowly drifted to unconsciousness. BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…

Her eyes suddenly snapped open, and she looked around the room confused. The lights on the checkerboard roof began to turn off, one by one. It was as if the whole world wanted to sleep. Alex closed her eyes then opened them once more to find someone staring at her. "Gene?" she asked the silhouette. There was no response. She blinked a few more times in hope of the blur forming into a familiar person. "Molly?" she asked again. The figure began to stretch and relax as it changed to different colours and shades. It formed into a person and it was someone she did know, but not on a personal level with, but then again she is living in his fantasy world. "Sam Tyler?"

"Guessed right," he replied and smiled quite evilly. He was wearing 1970s clothing instead of the suits he was never seen not wearing in all the photos of him in the future. Sam's arm began to rise and he was holding something that looked quite familiar but Alex couldn't remember what it was. It was metal, dangerous, carries bullets, yellow, mushy, and tasty. Gun or banana? The object kept switching between the two. "Sleep…" Sam said hypnotically.

BANG! Gene banged one of his hands on Alex's desk to knock her out of her daze. "Sweet," he said. "Banana's are sweet. Found this at the crime scene. Chris and Ray seemed to think that it was evidence, so they brought it into the station. We have a bet going. Ray seems to think that bananas are sour but I know their sweet. Of course we all know what banana tastes like, but we need a final vote, what do you think Bolly?" He was holding a banana in her face.

"Uh, I don't know," Alex replied while gripping her head because of her headache. "I just want to sleep…"

"No sleeping just yet, there's work to be done. We got an escapee from the cells, we're investigating into how he escaped, but so far we're not getting anywhere, care to help?"

"You're asking me for how to go about this?"

"Good observation!"

"Do you mind me asking, but why do you need my help? Isn't this something you want to go about very unethically, like ripping apart innocent people's houses just to find this escapee?"

"Don't you dare call me unethical, I may like to get the scum off the street, but I will not hurt anyone to get it, understand DI Drake?"

"Yes," Alex sighed as she slowly stood up from her seat dizzily. "Ah my head," she asked as more pain developed. "Well if you really want my opinion I believe we should improve our security systems."

"What about the runner?"

"Knock down doors, Gene. I just don't care anymore. My head hurts and I want to sleep! Why do you want my opinion anyway?"

"As much as it hurts me to say, we need you Alex. We need you to sleep."

Alex suddenly was feeling very awake. "What!"

"Does it really shock you that much? I'm sorry if I overdosed your ego!"

"You said I needed to sleep!"

'_They need you to sleep as well,_' Sam Tyler's voice whispered in her mind.

"Why? What's happened? If I sleep will I get home? Get me out of here!" Alex yelled at nothing.

"Wow, ma'am. Don't go pulling a Sam Tyler," Ray said while staring at her strangely.

"A what?"

"Long story. Well we were investigating a case back in Manchester when…"

"Drake doesn't need to know," Gene interrupted.

'_See Alex, Gene is defending me, he rather have me there than you. Everyone would, well besides Ray, but that's nothing an _accidental _non-detonated bomb can't fix_,' Sam said again. '_Once you sleep, I'll be back!'_

"Ah," Alex gasped.

"You alright Boss… I mean ma'am?" Chris asked.

"Will I see Molly again?" Alex asked.

"_Sure, why not. You can see anything you like, if you just let me live again._"

Alex began to close her eyes as she fell to the ground. Gene, Chris and Ray tried to catch her before she hit the ground, but it was too late.

* * *

Alex opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She was in some kind of chess game. Gene was the king of her side, and she stood as queen. Chris and Ray were also high-ranking chess pieces, along with the rest of CID and the uniformed officers were pawns.

Opposite was another version of Gene wearing a caramel coat with Sam as the queen. The dark side of the chessboard was set out the basically the same as the light, but there were lots of other pawns, most probably uniforms from Manchester.

What does this all mean? The queen the chessboard is a power position. The king may be the boss, but the queen is very powerful, they can kill many pawns and protect their king very well. Does this mean Sam wants to kill Alex? But why? Sam's dead… just like her.

Alex blinked one more time and her vision came into focus. She realised she was just staring at the chequered roof and Sam was nowhere around. What is going on?

The rest of the CID team were chilling around the office. Some were smoking, others were drinking and the rest were socialising. Gene was in his office staring into space.

Suddenly the door swung open and Sam Tyler entered the room with some woman hanging off his arm, most probably his girlfriend Annie.

"Sammy boy, about time you came back," Gene said rising from his desk and walking over to the happy couple. He gave Sam a slap on the back and then turned to Annie. "Great to see you again Annie. We need more decent plonks around here."

Annie smiled gratefully and turned to greet Chris and Ray with Sam. Alex stared in confusion. "I thought Sam was dead," she choked out.

"Well apparently not," Gene said happily. "But that's nothing to get choked up about. I say we head down to the pub, drinks on me!"

Gene, Sam, Annie, Chris and Ray exited the office leaving poor, confused Alex alone. She raced out the door after them. When she opened the door she found herself in some pub she'd never even been to. "What?" she asked no one.

Her friends were over the other side of the pub getting drunk with Sam and Annie. Why was this happening? She sat down beside Gene and grabbed a drink off the bench. They were talking about some strange case back in Manchester and deliberately ignoring Alex, it was like she wasn't even there. Maybe she is waking up, probably not though.

She tried to grab Gene's attention by calling out his name, but he didn't even face her. When she reached her arm out to grab him her hand went straight through him. Everything started to fade away until she was left in a dark place of nothingness with Gene who called even see her and was sitting on and invisible chair, talking to invisible people and drinking an invisible drink.

"Guv?" she asked him and got no response. "Gene?"

Green numbers appeared in the air saying '1983' and then counting down nine years very fast. It was as though time was reversing. Then where would she end up?

Her breathing quickened as she looked around confusingly, until her eyes landed on Gene. He was fading too, soon she would be all alone, or maybe she'd wake up to find Molly. The sounds of talking and a heart monitor came through into the nothingness. Alex knew she'd have to leave Gene now. She walked toward him until they were right in front of each other.

He got up off his invisible chair but still wasn't looking at her. Alex wanted to say goodbye but not like this. Maybe before she goes she can get one last kiss. She leant towards him and her lips touched his. He became solid as she pushed all her love and passion into one kiss. Their tongues entered each other's mouths and they grinded up against one another.

As they pulled back Alex's eyes locked with Gene's before she faded away and awoke to find her daughter's bright eyes looking down at her.

"I love you," she whispered to her far away love.

Molly's face lit up as she smiled and told her mum, "I love you too."

Gene sat in the pub after his wife had divorced him with his friends, but it wasn't enough. He felt too alone, and so sad until the most amazing woman he had ever seen appeared to him, but then left him alone for the rest of his lives.


End file.
